


Stop, Don't Stop

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is spending the night at Wayne Manor and is determined to help Bruce not be quiet, no matter who may hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop, Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on the "Imagine Your OTP..." tumblr:
> 
> "Imagine person A of your OTP trying not to make any noise during sex because they don’t want others to hear, but person B refuses to let person A keep quiet and continually does things they know makes person A feel especially good. All that protesting becomes pointless when person A nearly screams during climax."
> 
> http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/55378137173/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-not-to-make

“You know, I hate you sometimes,” Bruce growled.

“This,” Clark said, caressing the erection in Bruce’s pants, “Says different.” He pressed a rough kiss to Bruce’s lips and the smaller man made a vain effort to push him away, though it was mostly for show. Bruce had no desire to stop this thing that he had with Clark, although he knew he probably should…

Clark straddled Bruce and ran his hands up his chest. He then reached for Bruce’s hands and linked their fingers sweetly. He smiled down at him and lifted Bruce’s hands to his mouth and licked his finger. He gently turned Bruce’s wrist over and licked the pulse point a couple of times before kissing it. Bruce bit his lip and closed his eyes tight. That was one of his weaknesses… Clark wasn’t playing fair.

“S-stop,” Bruce managed. And to his surprise, Clark did stop. He let go of Bruce’s hands and straightened up, looking calmly down at his lover. Bruce opened his eyes and furrowed his brows, frowning up at Clark. “Why did you stop?”

Clark smiled coyly. “You told me to. And you know I meant when I said I’d do whatever you wanted me to.” Bruce sighed, wanting to respond to that, but not sure how. He licked his lips and pulled Clark down to him by the collar and kissed him passionately, using his free hand to grab a handful of Clark’s hair.

“Mmm,” Bruce sighed. “Everyone is home. The boys are sleeping. You have… to… be quiet.” Clark smiled as he kissed Bruce’s jaw. “Maybe you should be reminding _yourself_ to be quiet.”

“I am,” Bruce whispered. Clark leaned over and nibbled at Bruce’s ear. He slipped his hand under Bruce’s shirt and ran a finger along a little scar. “Would you like me to take your shirt off?” Clark asked evenly. Bruce pushed his hips up against Clark and grunted. “Fuck, yes, you fucking tease.” Clark grinned and pulled Bruce’s shirt off then pulled off his own. Bruce grabbed hard to Clark’s hips with both hands. Clark began to grind softly against him and Bruce’s breath hitched.

Bruce bit his lip and ran his hand up Clark’s ribs and across his chest. Clark leaned over and pressed another kiss to Bruce’s lips and another to his jaw. His hand drifted slowly down to Bruce’s waistband and slipped inside his pants. He caressed the outline of his cock through the underwear and kissed his neck at the same time. “Ungh,” Bruce moaned. “I swear to God, Clark, if you keep making me do that I’m going to kick you out of this bed forever.”

Clark brought his mouth near Bruce’s ear. He was close enough for Bruce to feel how hot his breath was and he could smell – practically taste – how sweet his breath was. “Then I’ll have to find a whole bunch of other creative places to fuck you, won’t I?” Really not playing fair. Bruce’s attempt to stifle the moan this elicited backfired and it came out as a squeak. A blush crept up his cheeks and Clark grinned and kissed him.

“I don’t think you’ll be needing these anymore,” Clark said softly, pulling Bruce’s pants and underwear off. He grabbed Bruce’s cock at the base and said, “But _I_ need _this_.” He ran his hand along the length of his shaft and circled the head with his thumb. “Uhh, mmm,” Bruce sighed, breathing a little faster as he closed his eyes tight and his head sunk back into the pillow beneath it.

Clark gripped him tighter and brought his face closer to him. “Open your eyes, Bruce,” he cooed as he began to fist him. “Look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes.” Bruce opened his eyes and stretched up to kiss Clark, but he moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Clark, drawing their bodies closer together, and ran his hands down Clark’s bare back. Clark moaned as Bruce grabbed his ass and gave it a quick smack.

“Mm, kinky,” Clark breathed. “I like it.” Bruce slipped his hands inside Clark’s pants and squeezed his ass again as Clark began to fist him faster. “Are you gonna fuck me or what, Kent?” Bruce growled.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Clark said teasingly. “I mean, I don’t want to make you scream or anything undignified like that.” Bruce groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head as Clark gripped him tighter. “You’re about to see undignified in a minute if you keep fucking teasing me,” he managed.

Clark stood up and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, unzipped his pants and removed them. Then he slowly slid his underwear off as Bruce watched, licking his lips. “And do you want this, Bruce?” Clark asked.

“Fuck, yes,” Bruce whispered. “You know I want it.” Clark walked around the bed silently and Bruce watched him intently as he searched in the nightstand drawer. He withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom. “This is the last one,” Clark said, ripping open the condom wrapper. “You better get more before I come back…”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I want you to come back?” Clark smiled. “Big talk from the guy who’s practically begging me to fuck him.” Once Clark had the condom rolled onto his cock, he crawled back onto the bed and between Bruce’s legs. He moved his face very close to Bruce’s and brushed his lips just gently across his cheek. “Why do you have to make it so difficult?” he whispered.

Bruce’s hands grabbed onto Clark’s hair. “Why do you like to tease me?”

“Because that’s the only way I can get you to admit that you want me,” Clark said quietly. “Even if you do get irritable as hell.”

“I thought you _liked_ my irritability,” Bruce said, a wry smile crossing his face. “Isn’t that what turns you on so much?” Clark playfully slapped his arm. “You’re such a jerk.” And the jerk pulled his face closer for a kiss and Clark couldn’t help but sigh.

“So,” Bruce began when their lips parted, “do you still want to fuck me?”

“You suppose it’s just that simple?” Clark asked. “One kiss and I forget that you drive me insane?” Bruce raised an eyebrow and Clark laughed. “It is, dammit… and I hate you for that.”

“You and your sweet talk,” Bruce began as Clark stuck a slick finger in him. “You practically make a guy’s head spin.” His breath caught as Clark inserted a second finger. He sighed and choked back a little moan.

“You like that, huh?” Clark asked. Bruce nodded and bit his lip. “I don’t think I can fuck you until I hear you say you like it.” Clark drove his fingers a little harder and deeper and Bruce arched his back up. “I like it, Clark,” he managed. “I fucking love it.”

Clark pulled his fingers out and brought his cock to Bruce’s entrance. “If you liked that, I bet you’ll really enjoy this…” Bruce closed his eyes in anticipation as Clark slid into him, slowly and carefully. Clark was still for a moment, allowing Bruce to adjust to the feeling of him, but Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark and desperately tried to pull him deeper. “Go,” he whispered. “I need you.” Clark kissed him and thrust into him once.

“Like that?” Clark asked. “Is that what you want?” He gave him another hard thrust, and Bruce groaned loud enough that he felt the need to clamp his hand over his mouth. Clark smiled and licked his lips as he thrust into him several more times, each harder and faster than the last. Bruce ran his hands up Clark’s back (noticing with a smile that he trembled slightly at his touch), gave his shoulders a brief squeeze, and grabbed two fistfuls of black hair.

As Clark got into a rhythm, his soft grunts mingled with the sound of their bodies slamming together. He kissed Bruce’s shoulder and neck as he pushed one hand into the mattress and used the other to lift Bruce’s hips just a tad higher. The angle was perfect for Bruce. Clark was going deep enough to drive him into that wild, animalistic place only Clark have ever driven him to, and his eyes rolled back in his head as a result. He bit his lip so hard that it bled, desperate to hold in the loud moaning he felt bubbling within him. And Clark, who knew just how to press his buttons, licked a hot trail from Bruce’s collarbone, up his neck, and to his mouth. He licked the blood off of his lip and kissed him. “God, yes, ahhh,” Bruce moaned.

“I love the way you look,” Clark managed between jagged breaths, “when your eyes roll back in your head like that. I fucking love it.”

Bruce wrapped his leg around Clark’s waist and shut his eyes tight as Clark pushed into him hard, just barely hitting his prostate. “Ahh, yes,” Clark grunted as Bruce wrapped both arms tightly around his shoulders. “Quiet,” Bruce whispered.

“I don’t like being quiet,” Clark protested. “I don’t like when _you’re_ quiet. You don’t have to constantly hold back… not with me.”

“Why do you care if I’m quiet?” Bruce asked through gritted teeth. “It’s not as if I could even pretend that I don’t love every minute of this.”

Clark continued to pound Bruce hard and fast and deep until he got too close to the edge. One slow thrust, and he shut his eyes tight. Another slow thrust and Bruce reached for his own aching cock and began to tug it. One more slow thrust and Clark groaned, “I’m gonna come.” He pulled out and discarded the condom and started fisting himself quickly.

He trembled and groaned as he came, covering Bruce’s stomach as his vision whited out and the bedsprings creaked beneath them. After a moment, he leaned down and kissed Bruce, nuzzling his face against Bruce’s slightly stubbly cheek. “Will you come for me?” Clark whispered in Bruce’s ear. “Come for me, baby… I want to see you come.”

Bruce continued to tug at his cock, eyes closed tight and back arching upwards ever so slightly. Clark put his hand over Bruce’s and began to tug him even faster. “Mmmm, yes, Clark,” Bruce sighed as Clark leaned over him and ran his tongue down his shaft. He held onto his balls and traced a circle on the head with his tongue and Bruce groaned, grabbing at Clark’s shoulders. Without any more warning, Clark took Bruce’s length in his mouth and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. “Oh, shit,” Bruce groaned. “God yes…”

Bruce thrust into Clark’s mouth once, and only once. That was enough. He couldn’t hold back from filling Clark’s mouth, and he couldn’t hold in the scream, “Fuck, yes, Clark! God, fuck, yes!” His eyes popped open when he realized how loud he had just been, and Clark lifted his head and cast a lazy smile up at him. He licked his lips and said, “That was all I wanted.”

“For me to embarrass myself within earshot of my entire family?” Bruce asked, wiping his stomach with the expensive bed sheet under him. Clark crawled up to his face and kissed his cheek. “It feels good for me when you let go,” Clark whispered. “I like Passionate Bruce.”

Bruce smiled to himself and put an arm around Clark’s back. Clark snuggled closer and put his head on Bruce’s chest. “Well,” Bruce sighed. “Passionate Bruce likes you, too.”

Clark smiled. “And regular Bruce… how does _that_ guy feel about me?” Bruce opened his mouth to respond, but before he could say anything, his phone buzzed on the nightstand. He reached for it and saw that it was a text message from Dick, whose room shared a wall with Bruce’s. When he read the message, he sighed loudly.

“What’s the matter?” Clark asked absently. Bruce sighed again. “Dick says he liked it better when we fucked in the cave.” Clark laughed and Bruce pretended to be annoyed. “This is never happening again,” he grumbled.

“You say that every time,” Clark said with a smile, snuggling slightly closer to Bruce as he put a leg around him. “I might mean it this time,” Bruce said lightly.

“Do you?” Clark asked.

Bruce hesitated momentarily before running his hand gently along the strong muscles in Clark’s shoulders. “Well, we’ll have to see.” And Clark grinned, because normally Bruce would have said he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this... it took me longer to write than I figured, so I hope it ended up coming together okay. Please let me know what you think. =)


End file.
